


Liberated Thought

by MrProphet



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Liberated Thought

There is a seat that is called the control seat. The one who sits there issues commands and the ship does as commanded.

The commands are relayed through systems that the commander can not see.

They are based on images of things that the commander can not see, projected on a viewing screen by more systems that the commander can not see, and the results of those commands are judged too based on images of things unseen upon the instruments of the ship.

When commands are informed by and acted on by a computer while the commander remains in the control seat and sees nothing, who is really in control?

This is the nature of Zen.


End file.
